Opposites Attract
by Super-gurl50
Summary: The turks find out that someone is trying to avenge the death of Sephiroth by using the lost black materia to do what he couldn’t, destroy the planet.
1. 1

It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Sephiroth and most of "avalanche" Had gone their own ways. Yuffie had not gone back to Wutai though she felt it was her place to train as a ninja deep the sleeping forest. She had become much more agile and could hear a pin drop a mile away, in other words, her training was a complete success. Night by night she asked herself why she would not return home to train with her father, but she would always get the image of a new and stronger Sephiroth trying to get to the city of the ancients. She had lost a large amount of weight due to the fact that she ate whatever fruits she could find in the forest, but she didn't mind, she had bigger things to be thinking about.  
  
One day as Yuffie was training she heard a disturbance along the trees and sensed that there was another persons presents in the air.  
  
"Show yourself or prepare to fight" Yuffie commanded, but there was no answer. "I don't have the pertinence for these mind games now show yourself" Still no return answer. Finally she saw Reno and Rude step out from the camouflage trees. "What do you want" Yuffie did not seem like she was asking this; in the tone of voice she used it was more of a demand. Reno stepped forward and began to speak. "Were here because we need you and your little friends' help" Yuffie seemed to lose all of her credibility just hearing the request. "PFT. Are you joking me? Like I would ever help a scum bag like you" Yuffie covered her mouth with both hands. Reno and Rude both laughed at Yuffie, not because what she said was funny but because she had just proven herself to be so juvenile.  
  
"All we want is for at least one of you to come with us to find a girl about a year younger than yourself who found the meteor material and is looking to use it" Reno seemed to be serious. Yuffies face went expressionless. "What?" Rude lowered his sun glasses "would you like me to spell it out for you?" Yuffie shook her head. "No I understand, I'll go with you but I won't go alone take me to Cosmo Canyon so I can Find Nanaki"  
  
Reno and Rude both shook there heads and pointed to an old Shinra helicopter where Elena was waiting in the pilots' seat. Reno went up to Elena's door and opened it. He gave her a swift shove. "Elena, get out of my seat" Elena looked towards her feet while she moved back to the Seat farthest away from Reno. Yuffie decided to sit next to Elena seeing as though she could do the least damage to Yuffie if any tricks were to be pulled.  
  
"So why have you been out in those creepy woods for like 3 weeks now?" Reno was a complete Jack-ass in Yuffies opinion. "Why do you care?" Yuffie felt good as she said that because Reno had insulted her many times and she had nothing to retort back to him. "Jesus I was only asking no need to take advantage of pms" Rude usually just smirked at Reno's comments but this time he found himself laughing out loud.  
  
"Leave her alone Reno, and shut up Rude" Elena seemed to be developing a backbone. Yuffie saw that there was a water bottle next to her. "Is this anyone's or can I have it?" Reno looked at Yuffie through the rear view mirror. "Yeah it's mine but you can have a sip, after you're done with it, pass it up here" The water bottle almost fell out of the helicopter but Yuffie managed to grasp on to it tight enough. She took a sip then spat some of the water back into the bottle, shook it around and handed it to the unsuspecting Reno. He re-opened it and then drank all of it in one gulp. Yuffie couldn't seem to keep her laughter in. "Whatever" Reno shrugged "Were landing in about seven minutes and well I-" Reno didn't want to admit he didn't know how to land a helicopter so he stumble for other words "I j-just find l-landings so boring th-that I'm going to make it a b- bit more interesting, so get y-your barf bags ready" Wow I covered that up pretty well! Reno thought to himself.  
  
"Alright were here so get off my helicopter and don't touch anything" Reno loved being an obnoxious brat. "Well let's split up into groups and see if we can find Nanaki" Elena suggested. Reno's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to explode with excitement "ok, ok, ok I'll look for him in the bar" Rude sighed then nodded. Yuffie volunteered to look through the stores just so that she could see if there was any new material in stock. Rude left to check the Inn and also book two rooms so that they could rest in Cosmo Canyon for the night before leaving to find Tifa and Cloud. Elena stood guard at the helicopter for hours before Rude Found Nanaki. She set the alarm on it and went up to the material store where she knew she would find Yuffie. "Nanaki is at the Inn with Rude, we'll be spending the night there. Listen Yuffie I've had a really hard day and I personally don't feel like being the one who drags an unconscious piss drunk Reno up to the inn, be a doll and take care of him please?" Yuffie would have protested but Elena deliberately left before she answered. "Danm it!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
*** Yuffie slowly walked through the Cosmo Canyon bar keeping a sharp eye out for a probably drunk Reno. After about an hour of wandering She finally found Reno slouching at the drink mixing table. "Reno we have to go to the inn, Elena and Rude are waiting" Reno looked up at Yuffie with bloodshot eyes, if he had not been drinking Yuffie would assume he had just cried, Maybe it was a combination of both, but who knows. "Why do we have to leave right now, Rude and Elena can fend for themselves for like five minutes, god woman you don't get any stupider do you?" After completing that sentence Reno practically fell off his chair. "Shut up Reno" Yuffie was a little insulted by his last comment but knew to brush it off. "Just come have a wee ickle dwink with ol' Reno!" Yuffie sat down beside him and ordered a Wutai special imported beer. "That's more like the girl I married" Yuffie was completely lost at this point. "Well Reno. Can I ask you something?" Reno smiled so that his teeth showed. "Of cores my darling you ask anything you want" Yuffie could have taken advantage of this opportunity but she didn't have the heart to. "Why are you such a jackass around everyone? I mean you're an insensitive pig!" Reno wiped his forehead and squinted a few times before answering "Because I hate everyone and they hate me back, and that's the way I like it sugarbob!"  
  
Yuffie was lost staring at the turtle paradise poster seeing as though she knew Reno would just mumble out drunk talk. It was no use, no matter how hard Yuffie tried in the past still she got nothing from Reno but insensitivity.  
  
"Now I get to ask you something, heh I like this game" Reno thought long and hard before asking "So like if you were lost on a dessert island and you could only bring one guy out of umm Me, Cid and uhh Vinny who would it be?"  
  
"Oh my god Reno do I have to answer?" Yuffie looked at Reno Pleadingly "Yes of cores you do!" Well she wasn't to disappointed, she saw that coming. "Fine but it's a tie between you and Vincent, I think I would throw up if I had to spend the rest of my life with Cid, not that I don't like the guy but he just gets old. "Ok I get to ask more questions, have you ever." Reno was paying very close attention. "Ever what?" Yuffie was holding in giggles "Have you ever found another man attractive?" Yuffie was laughing so hard that she fell off her chair. Reno on the other hand looked like he was thinking pretty hard about this "Hmmm, Maybe like clo- HEY YOU TRICKED ME!" Yuffie got back up on her chair and looked up at the television at the edge of the exit, It was a romance movie where the man and the woman had finally discovered they loved each other "I wish I could have that, something so good could never happen to me" Reno overheard "Oh come on Yuffie plenty of men like you, like Reeve! He's probably got the hot's for you!" Yuffie covered her eyes with one hand "You just made that up right now didn't you Reno?" Reno blushed. "Well ya but come on, do you really want to be moping on a night like tonight? I mean look at the stars!" Yuffie turned to look at the window then snapped her head back to Reno because she could feel the presents of hands on her chest. "RENO, GET OFFA ME!" Yuffie stood up so Reno again fell off his chair. "Ok I deserve that but I mean you can't blame me, I am a man!"  
  
Yuffie gave Reno's arm a good tug "We're leaving right now" Yuffie was aggravated and tired so she was being slightly rude to Reno. "But the fun just got started! Come on PUH-LEEEZ!" Yuffie whacked Reno on the top of the head "If you don't come with me, I'll drag you along the dirt road, you know that one with all of the sharp glass sticking out of the earth?" Reno immediately stood up and began to follow Yuffie to the Inn. Once they got the key to their room Yuffie changed into her pajamas and Reno just collapsed on a bed in his foul smelling, beer stained Clothing, without a seconds notice he was asleep. Yuffie was plastered to the window, she often watched the stars but tonight it seemed like the stars were hypnotic. "Mom. I know you're there and well, thank you" Yuffie then went to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
When the sun was shining Reno was still fast asleep so Yuffie saw that she could do one of the very things she loved, Aggravate him. She rushed over to Reno banging a couple pot's, opening the windows, setting his alarm clock off and pulling his sheets off of him. "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" there was no reply but Reno did throw a pillow at Yuffie. "Hey now mister it's almost noon and you're still in bed, now I could leave you there but we do have a mission to complete" Reno dragged himself out of bed and cleaned himself up a little bit. "Where are Elena and Rude?" Yuffie opened the door so that Reno could see that they were waiting in the hall. "What was I doing last night?" Yuffie answered while making coffee "You were admitting to homosexuality and grabbing my boobs, how ironic" Reno gave Yuffie a sharp look "You're probably lying just to get me worked up but if that really did happen, then I'm sorry for being an ass" Yuffie just shyly smiled and continued to make coffee. "We should probably let Nanaki know that were leaving soon, He's at his grandpa's old house right?" Yuffie seemed worried about Nanaki, because ever since the death of Sephiroth he was making himself distant to everyone that he fought with, perhaps he could see that this was not the end. Nanaki had a knack for sensing these things out, he had an idea that his grandfather would pass away the day that the dear old man moved on.  
  
Elena, Rude, Reno and Yuffie made there way up to Where Nanaki was staying and they told him that they were going to leave in roughly an hour and to get whatever he thought he should bring with him. After they got everything sorted out they left Cosmo Canyon for Nibleheim Where Yuffie was sure she could locate Cloud, Tifa and Barret. The weather was not very nice today, in fact it was terrible, there was wind coming from every direction and it felt as though it were raining non stop, whenever it rained Yuffie often found herself thinking of her mother who had passed away when she was a small child. How Yuffie missed her mother, a lot of the time she despised her mother for leaving her so young, but she was known to use anger to cover up pain and hurt. *** This time in the helicopter Reno was sitting with Yuffie in the back. He had a huge hangover but still made small talk with Nanaki and Yuffie. "So what's the deal with you? I mean you're a dog but you can talk, that's just wrong man, true and simple" Nanaki lifted his upper lips so that Reno could see his large fangs. "It's not likely that I'm going to die soon, but if you don't like a world with me in it, go jump off a bridge" Reno just smiled then turned to Yuffie. "So. You're not as homicidal as wolfie over there so I think I'm going to talk with you" Yuffie was staring out into the rain. "Hello in there? Anyone home?" Reno was waving his arms in front of Yuffie but she still stayed trapped in her own little world.  
  
It was dark and cold and pitch black as far as she could see except for herself. "Yuffie, Yuffie where are you?" She could here it calling her, she wanted to return home but she felt trapped within her own conscious. "I don't know who you are, but I trust you" Yuffie sat down in the dark space and held her knee's close her chest. "I know you're darkest secrets yet I don't judge you, I know what you have done to others, yet I am not scared of you, you took someone's life in cold blood but I am still willing to help you" Yuffie was in tears after hearing all of this. "What do you want with me? I didn't mean it! It's wasn't my fault, please just let me go home. I don't understand you!" Yuffie was frightened but felt the warm delicate soft hands of another person on her shoulders, comforting her. "Everything is going to be just fine, as long as you listen to everything I tell you, it will be like you never pushed her off the ledge, Yuffie, it will be alright" as the voice continued it got colder until finally Yuffie felt as though she was falling asleep and the all of the darkness faded away.  
  
"Yuffie? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Oh Yuffie please don't be dead!" Elena was holding Yuffie's head in her arms. She was still cold, but opened her eyes to see a city of snow, Nibleheim. "Am I dead?" Rude lowered his sunglasses so that he could look into Yuffies eyes as he talked to her. "No but we thought you were for a few minutes, your heart stopped and you're blood pressure plummeted" Reno was nowhere in sight. "Where's Reno?" Elena decided she should answer. "He's discussing the matter with cloud, Tifa and Barrett. We all think that it would be best for you to stay in Nibleheim for a couple weeks" Yuffie sat straight up. "What?! I can't do that! We have a mission to accomplish, this is to important for me to not be there helping, if anything were to happen to you guys I would hold myself responsible" The window blew open and the wind brought snow flakes into the inn where they were staying. "I'll close that for you, just stay put so you can start healing" Yuffie got up before Elena could and shut the window herself "I'm not a baby, I can fend for myself, and if you don't think so then I should go back to the sleeping forest" As soon as Yuffie finished the door swung open and one by one, Reno, Cloud, Tifa and Barrett Entered. Tifa crouched down so that she could look at Yuffie face to face, no words were said for quiet sometime, probably because the three avalanche members had not seen their old friend Yuffie in some time, nor this sick. Finally the silence was broken by Cloud. "Yuffie, I can't bring you along on this one, look at yourself, you're stick thin and you can barely move without wobbling, you're too weak. Please Yuffie; we don't want to see you get hurt" Yuffie had lost her temper at this point "Now cloud, you don't want to bring me because after one little thing I'm to weak to even TRY to help, well Cloud that's too bad, because even if you think I'm just some arrogant brat I'm still coming" Tifa hadn't said anything at all yet but she felt she had to do something about the situation that everyone was getting themselves into. "Fine" That was all she said. "What, Are you joking me? You approve of me going Tifa? It means a lot to me that you actually trust me" Tifa's face was expressionless. "It's not about trust right now Yuffie, it's about Everyone being together, as a full team we are more powerful, and I know that if you weren't here for this challenge, we would fail, Let's go right now, I don't want to be in this room right now" Cloud was going to interrupt but Tifa walked out of the room to the deck of the inn and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Thank you" the woman didn't turn around to see who was talking to her. "For what" It wasn't a question more of a statement. Yuffie patted Tifa on the shoulder. "I'm glad I have you as a friend Tifa, You've always stood up for me, even when it was my word against Clouds" This time Tifa looked at Yuffie. "What is that supposed to mean?" Yuffie and Tifa sat down on a nearby bench. "Well Tifa I was just saying that even though you have feelings for Cloud you still stood for what I was saying" Nothing was said after Yuffies last sentence.  
  
Night fell sooner than anyone thought it would. Everyone decided that Yuffie, Tifa and Elena would stay in clouds new house, and all of the men would stay in the inn. As Elena lay down on the couch she saw tears drop from Yuffies eyes. "What's wrong?" the girl was buried beneath her covers. "It's ok Elena I'm quiet alright just go to sleep" After Tifa and Elena went to sleep Yuffie crept out of her bed and walked over to the inn where the boys were staying. She knocked on the door and Cloud answered "What's up Yuffie?" Yuffie let herself into the room and sat down on top of what seemed to be Barrett's legs. "Ahh. @#$% you man. Danm Shinra. I though all this $%^# was over." He was still asleep, no harm was done. Cloud sat on the floor next to Yuffie's legs. "What's wrong Yuffie? You're not feeling sick again are you?" She shook her head. "No Cloud I feel fine, but I just have to talk to someone" Cloud nodded "sure, we can talk"  
  
As all of this was going on Reno stepped out of the Bathroom. He couldn't help but overhear what Yuffie and Cloud were talking about, but he only caught a few words per sentence.  
  
Yuffie: I just..things aren't.I need.you.but.sometimes.I can't help.  
  
Cloud: I know.I feel. too. we need. together.  
  
Yuffie: Cloud.I want.be.strong.but.hurts. I act.nothing going on.  
  
Cloud then hugged Yuffie then told her she could stay at the inn for the night. Reno had assumed that Yuffie and Cloud had feelings for each other, he didn't know why but it disturbed him. 


	2. 2

Reno walked into the bar, he orderd a fireball, it burned going down but felt nice. He was still angry at Yuffie for doing something as stupid as falling for that spikey headed sissy. He ordered another one, just as Yuffie walked in. She sat down next to him and tried to order a bloody mary, she was id-ed so reno vouched for her.  
  
"I didn't know you drank... You really shouldn't, you might end up like me"  
  
Yuffie didn't even want to imagen what she would turn out to be if she was anything like Reno. The alst thing she wanted was to lose controll. She sipped her drink then lit a cigarette.  
  
"You know smoking is even worse for you that drinking..."  
  
Yuffie flipped Reno off then took another drag of her cigarette, she coughed then flipped Reno off. In her opinion he could fall of a bridge and she wouldn't even notice.  
  
"Reno, What's your godamned Problem, You act like such a baby all the time, and it's really starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Reno chuckled, he loved hearing that he was an asshole, it meant that he still had the magic touch. she gulped down yet another fire ball then flipped his bangs.  
  
"My problem is having to babysit you all day, You think you're smart don't you Yuffie, But really, you're just a scared little girl. Face the music kid, you'll never be a real hero like the rest of those losers."  
  
Yuffie stood up, finished her drink then ran out of the bar. She didn't stop running when she got out the doors, she ran as far as she could. She felt the sweat developing on her brow, but it didn't stop her. The excruciating pain in her legsg didn't stop her either. She hadn't stopped running until she fell and scraped her knees. There was a little bit of blood, not much, but it still stung. She caught her breath after a few minutes and then heard some rustling in the bushes. She was too weak to fight, she knew that if this was a monster, she would be a goner.  
  
"Reno's right. I'll never be as strong as the others, I'm only keeping them from moving forward... Cloud knows that I'm a freak, I trust him but I doubt that he still has as much respect for me as he used to"  
  
The rustling in the trees became louder and suddenly Reno stepped out, when he saw her, he collapsed and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Do... You... know... How... Worried... I... Got?"  
  
Yuffie was a little shocked to see that Reno ad followed her, after all, he had been the one that set her off in the first place. She sighed and got up, she started walking farther into the woods. Reno got up, even though he had no energy left to chase her down, and started to follow her.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing Yuffie? Are you stupid or something? If you go any farther into the woods You'll get lost and You'll die out there. Now you're going to turn back and walk with me to the Inn, alright? Why the hell are you being so... so... so difficult!"  
  
Yuffie felt a hot tear stream down her cheek, she turned around and firmly plated her feet in the ground. She was breathing deeply and her face was turning a dark shade of red. Her fists were clenched.  
  
"You don't know anything Reno, You're just a stupid drunk. That's all YOU'LL ever be. I can't beileve that I let a scum bag like you get to me. I'm just as strong as the others, I am jsut as much a hero as them, You, Reno, are the weakling, You cause nothing but trouble. Now take me back to the Inn or I'll cut your head off"  
  
Reno was holding a bottle of vodka in his right hand. He realized that she wasn't just acting out, she was right. He was a drunk, and at this point, it seemed like it was all he was ever going to be. He hated that she was right. He hated her even more for being the only person to tell him the truth. As much as he wanted to kill her, he wanted to thank her at the same time for being so brutal.  
  
"Yuffie.."  
  
Yuffie spat at his feet.  
  
"I'm not going to take any more of your bullshit Reno, so just shut your mouth"  
  
Reno stopped walking, Yuffie noticed that his footsteps had stopped so she turned around, she took her jack knife out assuming that Reno was going to have to be hassled a little bit.  
  
"What the hell is wrong now, you over grown cry baby?"  
  
Reno walked right up to Yuffie and looked her straight in the eyes. She noticed something different about Reno, he might actually feel guilty about what he had said to her.  
  
"Maybe he's going to apologize or something... I should too I guess... WAIT, no who the hell am I kidding, Reno isn't going to apologize for anything, and neither should I. I've delt with his crap for too long, and I'm not going to be walked on anymore" . Yuffie thought to her self.  
  
"You're right. I'm noting but a fall down drunk. I can't beieve I'm saying this to you of all people, but I want to change... I need help Yuffie"  
  
She was blown away by the emotion that he had shown. She didn't think that he was capable of doing anything but drinking and being an asshole. She was going to give him a hug, but then remembered that it was Reno, the vile disgusting Jerk who sent her running into the forest.  
  
"Reno, I'm really not the person you should be talking to alright? I'm glad that you understand that you've pretty much ruined your life, but why tell me?"  
  
Reno didn't have a good answer, he was silent for the rest of the walk back to the Inn, he didn't want to embarress himself further. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget that anything had ever happened. He mumbled goodnight to Yuffie then went to his room, Elena had made his bed for him, she was always doing stupid little things like that, probably because she had a thing for him. At least thats what he thought. He flopped onto his bed and Dozed off, But th emorning woudl come entirely too soon. The sound of birds had been the first thing to wake him, after several minnutes of covering his head with a pillow unsuccessfully trying to drown them out, he took a revolver out of his bedside table and shot the bird. The chirping stopped and Reno went back to sleep. About an hour or so later he was awoken by more chirping, this time it was Elena, so he couldn't just shoot her.  
  
"Reno, get up we have to get moving, we're going to go inspect the crater today, Cloud said that we might find something useful there, besides the rest of them are getting tired of waiting around. Yuffie said that she's feeling well enough to go with us"  
  
Reno gave Elena the thumbs up and then threw a pillow at her. She wasn't too happy with him.  
  
"Elena, get the hell out of my room, I'll be on the highwind soon enough, not get out so I can get dressed. You don't want to end up like the birdie do you?"  
  
He pointed out the window to the bloody mass that lay motionless on the grass. Elena looked like she was going to be sick. She threw his clothing onto the bed and left, slamming his door behind her. She knew that he was hung over and that loud noises were the last thing he wanted. Again he figured that she was just trying to hide her crush on him. He knew that she didn't reall yhave feelings like that for him, but he liked to think so, it made him feel a bit better about himself, as sad as that truly is. He got dressed and put his hair into his signature ponytail. When he got on the highwind everyone was already there, he was the last person to show up.  
  
"We were about to leave with out you, you lazy asshole" Tifa said, with a slightly angry tone.  
  
Reno just laughed it off, trying to play cool. He was always like that when he was around Tifa, he knew that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of them, but he didn't want to risk getting on her bad side. Little did he know, he already was. Besides the only thing he was really interested in when it came to Tifa, were her breasts, which he assumed were fake. Reno lit a cigarette and sat down next to cloud., wh o was obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Whats up strife?"  
  
Cloud started to arrange his materia, he had little intention of becoming friends with Reno.  
  
"Just worrying about the kid"  
  
Cloud tilted his head towards Yuffie. She was sitting in the corner sharpening her jackknife, slightly trembling. Reno knew she was a little emotional at times, but he didn't know that there was any need to be worried for her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Cloud got up and walked towards Cid, who was flying the highwind. Cloud obviously didn't enjoy the company of Reno. Who would? Reno brushed it off and figured that he was worried she might fall into another fit or something. When they got to crater a few of them got off the highwind and splt up into groups of Two, Cloud went with Yuffie. Tifa and Cid went together, So that meant that Reno was stuck with Red 13. Vincent, Elena and Rude were staying on the highwind, they didn't particularly want to be any where near the crater. Reno kept getting this nagging feeling that something was going on between Cloud and Yuffie, he had gotten this feeling before, back at the Inn, but this time he felt he had to do some snooping. As he got a little closer to Cloud and Yuffie, without being noticed of course, Red 13 let out a howl to try and startle Reno.  
  
"I want to spend as little time as possible with you Reno, so we had better move on to more pressing issues"  
  
Reno was about to tell Red 13 to go F*** Himself, but then remembered those sharp teeth that he had. Reno put out his cigarette and began to walk around the dark caverns in the crater. Red 13 was with him, but barely said anything. Finally Reno had to break the silence, it was getting a little spooky, being practically all alone in Sephiroths old lair.  
  
"So Hows The old man? What's his name... you know your 'grampa'?"  
  
Red 13 answered right away, with anger in his voice.  
  
"He's dead. Now get back to whatever is was you were doing"  
  
Reno didn't know that Bugehangen had past away, he felt a little stupid, but at the same time, it was an accident. Red 13 didn't think so though, he thought that Reno was just being heartless. Cloud and Yuffie were going deep into the crater, when suddenly Yuffie fell to the ground, she could hear Cloud yelling her name but she couldn't see him. Sonn his voice faded out. She was in what seemed to be a void. Then the voice came back.  
  
"it's time Yuffie"  
  
Yuffie began to cry, she wanted to go back to Wutai and see her father, she wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. She could feel her heart start to speed up, then the a girl came up from behind her and put a hand on Yuffies shoulder.  
  
"W-What do you want?"  
  
There was a faint laugh in the background, it sounded like the laughter of her mother. Yuffie had deep dark secrets, secrets that no one knew. Her mother died when she was very young, Yuffie had been there when it happened. She saw her mother fall from the ledge of the Wutai tower. She screamed her mothers name, then she heard her body hit the ground. People gathered around her mothers corpse. on eof those people was Yuffies father. He looked up and saw that Yuffie was staring down at her dead mother from the tower and he ran to her. When he got there Yuffie broke down into tears. She wouldn't speak to anyone for weeks after the accident.  
  
"Yuffie, that's not how it happened, and you know it."  
  
It was as if the girl was reading Yuffie's mind. Yuffie held her head and began to voilently shake.  
  
"No! It was an accident! She fell, I tried to help her, but I was too late!"  
  
The girl shook her head and put another hand on Yuffies shoulder. Suddenly Yuffie was back on the ground at the crater, everyone was standing and crouching around her, Elena was checking her pulse. Cloud had this sudden wave of releife surge through his body. He helped Yuffie to her feet.  
  
"Ar eyou alright Yuffie?"  
  
She nodded, but in reality she really wasn't ok. The image of her mothers dead body was imprinted onto the back of her eye lids, every time she closed her eyes, there it was. She knew that she was never completely honest about what happened, but she also knew that the truth would kill her father. She had just enough energy to get herself back onto the highwind, and onto her bed, which happened to be a couple bails of hay from in the chocobo stable they had on board. A few minutes after she had layed down Reno walked into the room.  
  
"what was that all about?"  
  
She sighed and told him to go away. He didn't stop asking her, in his opinion, he HAD to find out what was going on with Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie, You're either going to be the one who tells me, or I'm going to find out for myself, You seem to forget that I'm a former Turk, I have ways of finding things out"  
  
She didn't want him to be near her, in fact, she didn't want anyoe to be near her, she only wanted to be left alone. The highwind had taken off as they were talking and Yuffie felt the contents of her Stomach rise up into her mouth. She signalled to Reno that she needed the garbage can, he gave it to her and she threw up.  
  
"That's disgusting Yuffie, You should really take some gravol or something, maybe then You wouldn't puke so much"  
  
Yuffie flipped Reno the bird and went back to vomiting, after she was finnished she wiped her mouth and had a drink from her water bottle.  
  
"Reno, There are somethings that I really don't like talking about now if you don't get the hell out of here I'm going to tell everyone about last night"  
  
Reno rubbed his eyes and then took a sip from his flask, which he always had with him.  
  
"I was drunk Yuffie, get over it"  
  
It was a lie, he hadn't been drunk to the point of just making all of that up, he was only buzzed by the time he had found Yuffie in the forest. For all he cared she could tell them what he said.  
  
"No offense Yuffie, but who the hell is going to believe a wack job like you? You can barely walk a mile without having one of those intense seizures!"  
  
She turned her back towards him and pretended like he wasn't there, for the next half an hour Reno was having a one sided conversation with her, or at least trying. She finally spoke.  
  
"Why do you care? After all, I'm just a wack job..."  
  
He was cornered, and to be honest, he too had no clue why he cared so much. she was just a wack job in his opinion... or was she? 


End file.
